


Vai vedrai

by Jelise_A



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Goretober, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelise_A/pseuds/Jelise_A
Summary: У Вики тело в синяках. Ничего такого — она же фигуристка.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vai vedrai

Свет по глазам бил, жестокий и плотный такой свет профессиональной лампы. А фон был смешной, плюшевая драпировка, старая на вид, из реквизита — только стул. Вика села по-другому и вновь надела очки. 

— Руками поработай, — попросила Яна и поправила лампу. — Вот! Так хорошо, продолжай. 

Вика усмехнулась — знакомо. Года два назад один из потенциальных спонсоров сказал её матери, что у Вики очень балетные руки. Она умела работать руками. 

— Прости за ноги, — сказала она чуть позже, когда Яна меняла объектив, — страшные, наверное. У нас у всех страшные. Я-то привыкла, но… 

Взгляд Яны, расслабленно привалившейся к креслу, внимательно проследовал от края её юбки до коленей и ниже: чем дальше, тем хуже — колени битые-перебитые, на лодыжках мозоли, за браслетом старых и свежих синяков вхлам убито вообще всё. Ступни узко-изящные, но пальцы — скрюченные и некрасиво торчат, да и пятки будто немного раздавленные, деформированные. 

— Ничего страшного, — сказала Яна. — Дай-ка угадаю… балет отпадает, я работала с балеринами, ты другая. Тогда… фигурка, да?... 

Вика улыбнулась. Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк. 

Через полчаса Яна велела ей переодеться; свободная льняная рубашка и короткие джинсовые шортики сделали из Вики совсем какого-то мальчика. За ширмой она придирчиво разглядывала свои бёдра и живот. Села перед зеркалом, запустила руку в косметичку. На лицо было приятнее смотреть. 

— Вай, вай, бамбино, вай ведрай… — напела она знакомое до печёнок, надоевшее, родное. Второй год эта музыка в её произвольной программе. Она похлопала глазами, повтягивала щёки. Глупо надула губы. 

Вика, если что, вообще-то не только руками — и ртом умеет работать. 

— Ну очень смешно, — сказала она вполголоса и ещё раз провела пуховкой по скуле. Приятно. И домой не хочется. Ничего не хочется. Только вечно вот так сидеть и любоваться хорошим макияжем. 

На курсы визажа, что ли, пойти. 

—…фигурное катание, говоришь, — Яна курила прямо у окна, забравшись с ногами на стол. — Ещё когда в школе училась, фотографировала часто одного мальчика. Из ваших, да. Ну, мы как бы фигнёй страдали, я просто хотела себе портфолио набрать. 

— Как и сейчас, да? — подошла Вика. 

— Сейчас я работаю с теми, кто мне нравится, хотя ты в целом права, — Яна подкупающе улыбнулась, — всё ещё не волшебник, только учусь. Ты мне очень понравилась, у тебя глаза — сложные, выразительные. И лицо интересное, много нестандартных ракурсов. Плюс ты расслабленная. Привыкла, видимо. 

Комплименты от профессионала бодрили — Вика с некоторым трудом поборола желание начать болтать о себе любимой. 

— Хочешь, кофе выпьем после того, как закончим? — предложила Яна.

— Давай.

Яне было лет двадцать пять, Вика нашла её через знакомых. До этого ни разу в жизни не доводилось бывать на профессиональной съёмке. Ну, почти профессиональной. Студия была оборудована прямо в Яниной однушке. 

Та сказала — если нам обеим всё понравится, хочу ещё с тобой костюмную съёмку где-нибудь на природе. На старом хлебозаводе, например, или в парковом ансамбле на юго-востоке города.

Айфон тихонько вибрировал на столе. 

— Ой, это мама опять. Прости, пожалуйста, надо ответить. 

— Ничего, — Яна раздавила бычок в стеклянной пепельнице, — я пока фон в порядок приведу. 

— Да, — хлопая себя по задним карманам, кивнула Вика. 

Мама спрашивала, как дела, почему она не дома, какие ещё подруги, она всех обзвонила уже — ах, у фотографа, вот оно что, ладно; а почему не на катке-то? Ах, Андрей Михайлович уехал до понедельника и нечего там делать теперь, значит? 

— Вик, ты чего-то не понимаешь, — даже старый динамик прекрасно передавал гневный звон её голоса, — Андрей Михайлович тебя так выручает, а ты… Ты понимаешь, что ему результаты нужны? С таким отношением к спорту ты останешься в этом болоте, вот чего тебе не нравится, я не понимаю? Хочешь перечеркнуть всё, чего мы уже добились?.. Почему ты не можешь работать, почему ты не хочешь работать? Вика!.. 

Вика прижимала телефон плечом к уху, взгляд блуждал по плитке пола. Уже на десятую секунду привычного словесного обстрела пальцы сами собой потянулись растирать запястье. Там прятался под густым слоем тоналки лиловый синяк. 

— Мам, — тихо сказала Вика в возникшую паузу, — ну серьёзно, выходной взяла. Завтра с утра тренировка. Не зли меня. 

— Что?! — захлебнулась мама. 

— Я не хочу разговаривать. Люблю, целую, пока, — быстро проговорила Вика и отключилась. 

Мама так хотела, чтобы она стала чемпионкой. Дурочка она, что ли. Будто не видела в зеркало саму себя. Не подозревала даже, что дочь в неё пойдёт. 

После роковых пятнадцати Вика просто не могла остаться тонкой и звонкой, как мальчик. Генетика — злая сука. 

Это всё из-за лени, говорили на тренировках. Вы больше не прыгаете, потому что не умеете за собой следить, в вас духа победителей нет, в вас нет настоящей храбрости и желание пожрать вам дороже перспектив в спорте. 

Тоже правда. 

— Блин, — Вика поправила слишком высоко сидящие шорты, привычно похлопала себя по бёдрам, опустила плечи, глядя на складчатую цветную плёнку на полу. Яна перестала щёлкать. — Мне кажется, я слишком толстая для этого. 

— Расслабься, будь естественна, — отозвалась та быстро. — Ты не толстая. Ты очень стройная. У тебя чудесные ноги. Даже с синяками. 

Вика криво усмехнулась. 

— Для обычных людей, наверное, да, — пояснила она, — просто я привыкла думать, как фигуристка. 

— Расскажешь. 

К четырём часам пополудни дневной свет стал тусклым, бледным, серым. Яна стояла у бордовой портьеры и курила, сосредоточенно листая фотографии. Вика не стала читать мамины сообщения. Просто переоделась в своё и села за стол. Она ощущала необыкновенную симпатию к этой почти совсем незнакомой девушке. 

— Люблю твой типаж, всё что угодно можно снять. Сливки добавить? Сахар? 

Вика с ногами забралась в уютное, тоже старое, бабушкино какое-то кресло и молча наблюдала за Яной, хлопающей дверцами шкафчиков и крышками жестяных банок. 

— Так, значит, большой спорт, — та обернулась, прижалась спиной к столешнице и наклонила голову. В тонких круглых очках отсвечивала бледная гирлянда со стены напротив. — Вроде бы скоро Чемпионат России, да? 

Вика закусила костяшку большого пальца, выдохнула. 

— Я на него не попала.

Кофемашина зашипела, струя упруго разбилась о дно чашки. Яна потрясла в руке коробочку со сливками. 

— Прости, если я…

— Да нормально, — воскликнула Вика. — В следующем году попробую!.. Понимаешь, это же всё не так просто. Фигуристки моего уровня могут ездить на этапы Кубка России… у каждой по два, и девочек с самыми хорошими оценками берут на нацчемп. Понятно, что сборная таким не светит, мы же не элита!.. Но нац это всё, понимаешь. Я туда очень хочу. Там спонсоры, там контракты, там другие клубы на тебя смотрят и запоминают, федеральная трансляция… Короче, я так накосячила на втором этапе Кубка России, что просто… хотя стой, чего я завелась вообще. Тебе не интересно, наверное. Вся эта специфика, вот это всё?.. 

Яна поставила перед ней кофе. Вика поболтала в нём ложечкой и спрятала глаза. 

— Да не, мне интересно. У меня племяшке семь лет, ходит на тренировки. С ума сходит просто, очень ей нравится. Но они с родителями в Москве. Ты рассказывай. Я хочу знать эту кухню изнутри. 

— Пусть твоя племяшка бежит, пока не поздно, — фыркнула Вика. — Но кто знает? Может, у неё настоящий талант. 

Талант. Лет до тринадцати она часто слышала это слово от своей первой тренерши. Мягкие, прыгучие ноги, лёгкая крутка, быстрые вращения, гибкость от природы. Тренерша умерла от рака, с которым боролась много лет; как настоящая спортсменка, до последнего никому не жаловалась. Вика плакала почти две недели, а потом мать привела её к новому тренеру, Журавлёву Андрею Михайловичу. Московский, очень хороший тренер, говорила мама — двух чемпионов мира там готовил, пацана и девчонку. 

— А почему тогда из Москвы уехал? — помнится, спросила Вика. Мамина ладонь резко стиснула её пальцы. 

— Цыц!.. Наш город — его родной. Что плохого в том, чтобы развивать школу катания в областном центре? Не задавай вопросов о том, чего не понимаешь. 

Журавлёв посмотрел на неё. Спросил сразу — в юниоры выходим на следующий год? Маме он понравился. Он же почти её ровесник — высокий, улыбчивый, с тёплыми ямками на щеках. И пахло от него чем-то древесным и дорогим. Приятным. 

Это Вика потом уже заметила. А во время просмотра она ощущала дрожь в битых-перебитых коленях, давящий жар в груди и биение крови в висках. Журавлёв сказал — талант. Под конец взял её в поддержку — она легонькая тогда была совсем, веса и параметров десятилетки, — и Вика летела в кольце больших горячих рук, проносился внизу, почти в двух метрах, лёд… 

А теперь говорит: куда тебе международные старты и высокий спорт, ты, Вика, у нас теперь только для одного дела годишься — ты себя видела вообще, ну куда это всё, эта задница, эта грудь? Такая девочка была тоненькая! 

— Я очень люблю фигурное катание, — медленно проговорила Вика и обожгла губы о горячий кофе. Поморщилась, смяла в пальцах салфетку. — Это моя жизнь. Но я не знаю, что за фигня, где мне не повезло… Прыгала же, вращения были хорошие. У меня в пятнадцать пубертат такой начался, ууу... вообще. Задержалась поэтому в юниорах. И до сих пор ещё долбанная перестройка. Это пиздец. Извини.

— Забей, — сказала Яна. — Получается, ты сейчас во взрослых? 

— Первый год как вышла. Задержалась, говорю же. А меня тренер готовил, что мы в этом году пройдём на национальные. А я что? Я жирная корова. Но ещё был шанс получить этап Гран-при! Один, конечно, два только элите дают и тем, у кого зачётка хорошая. Если бы я скатала один этап Гран-при и нормально выступила на Кубке России, я бы — у-у-у… на национальные бы точно попала. Но вот, отборочные на Гран-при не прошла. Блин, распсиховалась там. 

— Можно понять. Такая ответственность. 

— Да. Повезло ещё, что Журавлёв… — она осеклась и спрятала руки под стол. — Слушай, я расклеилась. Уже совсем откровенничать начала. 

— Не рассказывай, если не хочешь, — с ласковым сочувствием произнесла Яна. — Но если надо выговориться, то я готова слушать. Мне правда это всё интересно. 

За окном пошёл снег. Вика сходила за брошенной на ширму кофтой, закуталась и снова залезла в кресло. Яна сварила ещё две чашки кофе и предложила мармелад. Вика только отмахнулась. 

Обняла руками свои уродливые колени и рассказывала. 

Наверное, Яне вовсе не так интересно. Она просто вежливая. 

Но какая к хренам разница. 

— Ты, наверное, не слышала, у нас каток закрывают. Там проблемы с финансированием. Пока кто катается, тот катается, я в том числе — но пришлось куда больше платить за аренду льда, самим искать где-то на стороне занятия по ОФП и СФП… физре и хорео, короче. А мама у меня одна, папа давно на нас положил, да и вообще — нет его, считай. У него там своя семья, все дела. Понятно, что из этого города надо валить, потому что тут фигурное катание умирает. Мама была готова в следующем году, просто — нельзя в моем возрасте просто так взять и приехать к крутому тренеру, не возьмут уже. Мне поэтому и надо было себя показать — на Гран-при, на Кубке, на наце в конце концов. А я всё просрала. Но осенью было не так. Осенью мой тренер сам пришёл, ещё до той фигни, что с катком, к маме моей, поговорили… Он говорит: буду пока помогать, мне Вика нравится, да и стабильности прибавилось, поборемся ещё, талант же… мама согласилась. Я это все потом узнала. В общем, он нам финансово помогал. А я его так подвела. И мать. Ей же из своего кошелька возвращать. Журавлёв же говорил: будут спонсоры, будут контракты, будет реклама, после чемпионата России раскрутим… 

Вика действительно узнала потом. Тогда мать просто сказала ей — я всё уладила, занимайся. Привычка верить и слушаться сработала и на этот раз. Иначе Вика, наверное, не согласилась — если бы заранее знала, что Журавлёв из своего кармана ей новых специалистов ищет, лёд арендует и хореографию ставит. 

Тогда Вика даже подумала, что он влюбился в её мать. Они часто созванивались, её успехи обсуждали. После ледовых тренировок долго болтали вдвоём, пока Вика устало слонялась по пустому залу, сидела в интернете или просто засыпала прямо на скамейке, мёртвой хваткой сжимая в руках сумку с коньками. А мама после бесед приходила вся такая взбудораженная, весёлая, с блестящими глазами — Андрей Михалыч то, Андрей Михалыч сё. Пока везла домой, всё твердила — вырвемся из этого города, подарим тебе нормальную жизнь, будешь чемпионкой. 

Вика испытывала глухую, тёмную зависть. Всерьёз ревновать к маме тренера было сложно — но порой она думала, что будет, если они вдруг заведут роман и поженятся? Мама красивая, видная, деньги у неё есть, он тоже свободен. Становилось жарко от мыслей, что Вика будет жить с ним в одном доме. Это же ездить с ним на море летом, это же ходить перед ним ненакрашенной, в домашних футболках, это же — слышать, как они там, за стенкой, стараясь не шуметь особо, друг с другом… 

Но мама на самом деле не любила Журавлёва, а Журавлёв — не любил маму. После того, как Вика завалила отборочные на Гран-при, вернулась со вторым тренером домой и сидела рыдала в раздевалке, он вдруг пришёл. А темно уже было — поздно, пусто почти. 

Какое-то время Журавлёв глядел, как она пытается остановить слёзы. Почти чужим голосом тихо сказал:

— Посмотри на меня. 

Она вжала опухшее и наверняка уродливое лицо в колени. Он стал поднимать её за плечи, она повторяла, что всё пропало. И ненавидела себя. 

— Ничего не пропало, у нас же Кубок России впереди, мы ещё поборемся, — сказал Журавлёв. 

Вика успокоилась. Он повёл её гулять. Покатаемся, сказал он. Только уже садясь в машину, Вика сообразила, что происходит. От мыслей стало совсем плохо, но она плюнула и хлопнула дверью. 

— В кино?

— Л-ладно, — запиналась ещё как дура. 

В кино громко стучало сердце, фокус внимания постоянно перемещался от экрана — к расслабленной фигуре по левую руку от себя. Она даже забыла, что за фильм шёл тогда. Под затухающую музыку финальных титров, когда остальные начали подниматься со своих мест, Вика откашлялась и, глотнув воздуха, повернула голову.

— Андрей Михайлович?.. 

— Подожди-ка, — сказал он тёплым, замытым голосом и потянулся к ней. Вика чуть не задохнулась от окутавшего её запаха. — У тебя ресница упала. 

Вика сошла с ума. Она сама к нему кинулась, в голове билось — лишь бы не оттолкнул, лишь бы не оттолкнул… Не оттолкнул. Наоборот, её порывистый и неловкий поцелуй пропал совсем — в его ответном напоре. Он прижимал её сильным телом, наваливаясь сверху, топил в кресле. Взял за шею. От него веяло жаром, и Вика там растворилась. Сознание отключилось, когда он с силой раздвинул её губы и его язык словно заполнил рот. 

Поехали, спросил он почти спокойно. 

Да, ответила она. 

(Давно хотел, не рассказывай только никому, поехали, есть хорошее место, не бойся, я не обижу.) 

Вика хихикала и кусала губы, тоже заряженная нервозной дрожью. По Журавлёву сохли все девчонки группы, от одиннадцати до двадцати, но он — выбрал её. Вика была как пьяная. 

Хорошее место оказалось недешёвым апарт-отелем, спрятанным во дворах недалеко от центра. Журавлёв с кем-то говорил по телефону, кому-то переводил деньги, смеялся. Поглядывал на неё искоса, медленной ладонью шарил по бедру. 

Припарковался — снаружи дождь шёл, выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, зажал её снова, вдавил в сиденье. Вика давала целовать себе шею и в вороте свитера. Горячие сухие губы, еле ощутимая дрожь.

В тот день она узнала — он любит держать крепко, его объятья как тиски, а после поцелуев губы болят нещадно. У неё остались тёмные следы на шее. И не только там. 

Трахал её он поначалу осторожно, медленно раскачивая тазом — на неприлично взбитой кровати. Крепкий большой член в резинке скользил по мокрому — по её смазке, к которой было подмешано что-то сладко пахнущее, найденное в прикроватной тумбочке. Сначала было очень больно — то ли слишком горячо, то ли непривычно, — расслабиться она не могла. Он шепнул — повернись — и пробовал заходить сзади. Шлепал по ягодицам, сильно мял их, пристраиваясь. Вика быстро дышала пересохшим ртом, вжатая корпусом в плотные упругие подушки, и содрогалась от коротких волн странного, какого-то слишком осторожного возбуждения. 

Он сорвался. Втрахивал её в эти несчастные подушки, она кусала костяшки и скулила, злясь на боль. Сладкая волна точками подкатывала к сердцу, к тазу, к низу живота. 

Когда показалось, что ещё немножко — и станет совсем приятно, он перестал; Вика лежала, облизывая солёные губы, дрожала и отчего-то была как парализована — показалось, что он встанет, быстро оденется и уйдёт сейчас, а она тут — как дура… Но Журавлёв опустился сверху жарким влажным телом и, отпечатав на её спине несколько ленивых тягучих поцелуев, спустился туда, вниз. Раздвинул ягодицы крепкими пальцами, приподнимая её задницу, скользнул языком к уже раскрытой дырке, поиграл снаружи и двинул его внутрь — в саднящее и возбуждённо ноющее. Вика задрожала ещё сильнее, начала елозить по подушечке и стонать в голос. 

Губы просто до мяса искусала. 

— ...В общем, мне просто повезло, что Журавлёв такой добрый человек, — Вика спустила ноги на пол и открыто улыбнулась Яне. — Но я только недавно узнала, что всех крупно подвела. Никто не даёт деньги просто так. Вот я дура, не соображаю в таких вещах. 

— В чём дело? — насторожилась Яна. Вика сразу заметила это; словно ушла прежняя лёгкость, и зрачки за стеклом очков стянуло вниманием. 

— Мы вернём, — вяло махнула рукой она, — но я не знаю, как дальше, куда дальше. Мать ругается. У меня Мемориал имени одного очень важного покойника скоро. Это фигня, но он общероссийский, тоже хорошо. Провинциальные понты типа. Я не тренируюсь толком. 

Они продолжали ездить в этот отель. К нему было нельзя, соседи же, а на катке, разумеется, субординация. 

Так было поначалу. Потом сезон ещё больше разгорелся, стало мало времени, стало сложно выкроить момент. Вика так уставала, что ничего не хотела, но он — хотел, кажется, почти постоянно. Поэтому Вика дрочила ему в раздевалке — вечерами, дожидаясь матери. Смешно было. Те мысли по поводу возможности их романа казались теперь глупыми, странными, далёкими. Журавлёв хотел её настолько, что у него поднимался сразу, едва он прижимал её к шкафчикам. 

Она хорошо всё делала, но однажды он сказал:

— Хочу, чтобы ты поработала ртом. 

Вика замерла. Болели спина и колени, она вроде бы слегка простудилась, у неё набухла и ныла грудь из-за скорых месячных; более того — договорились с мамой сегодня сходить наконец вместе по магазинам, та вырвалась с работы. Почему-то показалось таким кощунством — сосать ему здесь, в пропахшей чужим потом раздевалке, дрожа от звука шагов в коридоре и упираясь больными коленями в пол. 

— Нет, — сказала она, с трудом отводя глаза, и натянула куртку. — Андрей Михайлович… 

— Андрей. 

— Я не хочу. 

Он пожал плечами. Привлёк её к себе, заключил в тёплый плен рук, стало лучше. Поцеловал в макушку, в губы тоже, мягко их посасывая — согрел дыханием. 

— Я тебя всему научу. Ты не бойся. 

Вика вывернулась и ушла, злясь на себя. 

А ещё через пару недель она развалилась на втором этапе Кубка России. 

Журавлёв тогда не сказал ей ничего такого, они просто прилетели домой; Вика знала, что разговор состоится позже. Из аэропорта её забрала мать, ледяными руками — обняла, ледяными губами — чмокнула в щёки. 

Резким голосом отказалась что-либо обсуждать. 

— Мам, — Вика ненавидела себя за этот дрожащий виноватый голос и за ищущий взгляд. За внутреннее желание получить подтверждение, что её не разлюбили, пусть даже разочаровавшись. 

Поэтому когда мать неосторожно всё же высказалась на тему, что надо было больше тренироваться, Вика сорвалась. Они ругались всю дорогу от аэропорта — и продолжили дома. 

—...Ты хоть знаешь, что всех подвела? Чем ты занималась целый месяц? Что у тебя в голове, Вика? О чём ты думаешь? — надрывалась мать, и глаза её блестели. Слезами, которые Вика забыла на этот раз выплакать. 

— Мама, я… — она выпила стакан воды; в горле всё равно пересыхало, но сказать нужно было, нужно было рассказать — кому ещё, как не маме, кому ещё. — Слушай, я так запуталась…

— Андрей Михайлович фактически содержит тебя, тащит твои тренировки на своей доброте, — ледяным тоном перебила мать. — Мы ещё в сентябре договорились, что он немного поможет, я не могла иначе! Ты должна была пройти на Чемпионат России, мы верили в тебя. Чем я должна платить по-твоему, а? Траты, траты, траты, сплошные траты! Когда ты начнёшь их окупать?.. 

В горле замёрзло. Вика рухнула на кресло, и перед глазами немедленно возникло: она сидит в таком же кресле со слегка раздвинутыми ногами, ниже пупка на ней нет ничего, утопила подбородок в ладони, а локоть упирается в мягкий подлокотник; он подходит ближе и толкает её колено с желтоватыми следами заживающих синяков — вынуждая сильнее развести бёдра. У него стояк. Вика видит это даже несмотря на то, что он до сих пор одет, а у неё с плеча скатывается тонкая бретелька топа. 

— Ты прекрасна, — говорит он хрипло. 

...— А мне нельзя было сказать, что это за хуйня?! — заорала Вика, вскочив с места. — Ты меня спросила, хочу я или не хочу — так? Я что, содержанка? Да к чёрту это фигурное катание, что за хрень вообще!.. 

От оплеухи зазвенело в голове. На миг потемнело перед глазами. 

— Ну и дура ты, — сухо ответила мама. — Дура и эгоистка, которая не видит дальше своего носа. Иди спать. Разговаривать с тобой не могу. 

— В общем, — Вика поставила пустую чашку на стол, — Журавлёв хороший человек. Я честно не знала. Он ведь мне ни разу даже не говорил, что так получилось — что фактически он мне занятия в клубе оплачивал несколько месяцев. Это, конечно, не миллионы, но с учётом сопутствующих трат неплохо так выходит. Он хороший человек. 

— А что теперь? — помолчав, спросила Яна. — У тебя сезон не кончился? 

— Не знаю. Ищу подработку. Ищем спонсоров, но пока не очень получается. Смотрим всякие бюджетные варианты в Москве. Журавлёв и сам… вроде, собирается снова туда. Посмотрим. Как получится. Может брошу всё это дело. Учёба же у меня.. Ну и вообще, упустила я свое. Такое, в общем… сложно. 

За окном уже стемнело. Телефон утомленно сыпал уведомлениями — мама злится, но и волнуется уже, выждать час-другой, и она даже прощения за резкие слова начнёт просить.

— Приходи ещё, — сказала Яна. — Не только как модель, просто приходи. Кстати говоря… — она прищурилась. — Я не специально, просто заметила; не моё дело, конечно, но у тебя запястья все в синяках, на бёдрах — тоже. Ты не хочешь поговорить... ну, об этом? Я могу дать номерок одной девушки, она поможет… если вдруг что. 

Вика нахмурилась и потёрлась щекой о шарф. Вот же дура. А нечего было в коротких шортах ногами размахивать. Шея-то прошла... 

Нечего было. 

После ссоры с матерью она пришла на каток с твёрдым желанием поговорить с Журавлёвым — и всё закончить. Она всё ещё хотела его, но теперь происходящее казалось каким-то мерзким и неправильным. Словно она платила ему — этим. 

Устроила ему тихую истерику, запутавшись в себе совсем. Он слушал — хмурый, строгий, чужой, не похожий на того жаркого, сильного и полузнакомого человека в номере или в вечерней пустой раздевалке. Вика знала, как он ощущается внутри, знала, как он любит сжимать ей шею и как до исступления трахает её языком в рот, одновременно лаская рукой в трусиках. Как потом раскладывает её на отельном траходроме. 

Она знала его. Он был чужой. 

Читал старую документацию, надев очки, и в этом своём кабинете был похож скорее на доцента, чем на объект желаний многих местных девчонок. 

— Мне жаль, что ты развалилась, — медленно проговорил Журавлёв. — Я надеялся, что будет лучше. Ты должна была пройти на национальный чемпионат. Вероятно, вкусная еда и зона комфорта фигуристки не первого и даже не второго эшелона для тебя более приятные вещи, чем спорт высоких достижений. 

Вика оробела. Как в тринадцать, ощутила себя совсем маленькой девочкой перед ним — до огненных языков стыда, трогающих душу. 

— Я больше не хочу этого, — сказала она всё же. — Ничего не хочу. Не подходите ко мне. 

Он поднял голову; Вика посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и, развернувшись, пошла к двери. 

— А ну стоять, — прохладным тренерским тоном велел он. 

Вика выдохнула. 

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал Журавлев, подходя. — У тебя грудь непрыжковая уже, не гнёшься ты совсем. Ты думаешь, я тебя по доброте душевной содержу?.. Как спортсменка ты меня только разочаровываешь. Платить за тренировки тебе нечем, прыгать ты не прыгаешь, зачем ты мне нужна? Учишься хреново, на лицо тоже ничего особенного, думаешь, такую захотят спонсоры? В такую будут вкладывать деньги? — У него знакомо горели глаза, ноздри трепетали. — На колени. 

— Пошёл нахуй, — сказала Вика. 

После этого он закрыл дверь, подхватил её на руки и начал раздевать, Вика вырывалась, а он говорил — ну что ты, девочка, ну кричи, если тебе не нравится, кричи. Вика молчала; почти без единого звука дралась с ним, радуясь маленьким победам — то глубоким царапинам на спине под рубашкой и через всю щёку, то звонкой оплеухе по отрешённому жадному лицу, то своему упорному молчанию — даже когда он сжимал её горло, вдавливая затылок в стену, она смотрела в эти глаза с гордой безмятежностью. 

— Скажи, что тебе это не нравится, — хрипел он ей в макушку, обжигая ухо дыханием, и резко двигался внутри, крепко вжимаясь в оттопыренный зад, — скажи… — грубо гладил её лицо, она отчаянно прикусывала его пальцы и стонала. 

— Хочу, чтобы ты умер. 

Он сам одевал её. Вика ощущала себя изнасилованной. Он, наверное, испытывал чувство вины и одевал её, как куклу, ласково приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы, целуя тёмные от синяков запястья, пряча следы на шее за высоким воротом водолазки — нежно дышал за ухом, заплетал неловкую косичку. 

— Поедешь на Мемориал. Весной потом — Зональное первенство. Мы ещё поборемся. И нечего мне тут цыганочку с выходами устраивать. Работаем. 

— Я… — хочу закончить. Хочу закончить. 

Она просто не смогла заставить себя сказать это. 

— Так вы же Свету туда хотели отправить, она стабильнее, — сказала Вика растерянно. Журавлёв с улыбкой поцеловал её в висок. 

— Ты, дурочка, поедешь, ты. Всё у тебя будет. Всё. Только будь хорошей девочкой, ладно?.. 

—… не обязательно говорить об этом, — мягким аккуратным голосом продолжала Яна, — если ты чего-то боишься или не доверяешь мне. Просто дам тебе телефон, хорошо? Возьми. 

Она протягивала визитку. Вика, наконец, пришла в себя и фыркнула. 

— Да с парнем перестарались, — пробормотала она, — я же говорю: мало того, что постоянно падаю, кожа, как назло, такая тонкая, от любого прикосновения синяк!.. 

Яна, подумав немного, тоже улыбнулась. 

— Хорошо. Дай обниму. Приходи ещё в гости. 

— Конечно! Только в следующий раз ты мне будешь рассказывать про себя. 

От Яны приятно пахло студией, кофе и чем-то сладким, почти ванильным. Вика с удовольствием её обняла и толкнула входную дверь. 

Улица обожгла лицо морозом. Вика едва потянулась за перчатками, как опять зазвонил телефон. 

Надо бы уже сказать маме, что никто её, к сожалению, пока не убил. 

— Алло. Да нормально!.. Да ладно. Я приду, — она вздохнула, — хорошо, поговорим, конечно. Ой, помолчи! Еду. Да, на автобусе! Нет, не буду такси вызывать. Может быть, я хочу по подворотням таскаться!.. Отстань!.. 

Пальцы левой руки нашарили в кармане что-то прямоугольное, маленькое; слушая быструю обвинительную речь, Вика вытащила наружу ту самую визитку. Яна подложила очевидно — пока обнимались. 

(Катя, женский центр доверия.) 

— Мама, мне не пять лет, — устало сказала она. — Пока. 

Скинула вызов и, не глядя, щелчком пальцев отправила визитку в ближайшую урну.


End file.
